Myosotis
by Meanne77
Summary: Nad, un soir de délire lol a voulu que je lui écrive une fic GabrielGershen. J'étais peu convaincue, mais l'inspi m'a prise par surprise... Je continue de bien aimer, même si le texte date un peu...


Myosotis 

Titre : Myosotis.  
Base : Ambre, campagne de Yacine, chapitre un.  
Couple(s) : Pas vraiment ; enfin...  
Auteur : Meanne77  
E-mail : meanne77@noos.fr  
Notes : Death fic, POV ; me saoulez pas avec le titre !  
Site sur Ambre : http:--membres.lycos.fr-meanne77 [remplacez les tirets (-) par des slash (/)]

Disclaimer : Alors là, c'est pire que tout ! Non seulement, mis à part une figurante, aucun perso ne m'appartient, mais en plus, je connais quasiment rien d'eux ! Et encore moins ce qu'il peut y avoir eu entre eux ! Alors bon, sautons dans une Ombre parallèle, pour voir ce qui aurait pu être...

  
  
Myosotis

  
  
Je me souviens de la première fois où je t'ai vue.  
Ton regard d'émeraude m'a transpercé au plus profond de mon être, moi qui pensais déjà ne plus exister. Dès le premier regard, j'ai compris que je pouvais encore ressentir, encore souffrir. Et que je t'entraînerais dans ma chute...

Les Cours pensaient avoir envoyé un ambassadeur, afin d'unir nos peuples _ enfin _ et mettre un terme au Néant qui nous menaçait tous. Vous ne saviez pas tout, alors. Eux non plus.   
Ils vous envoyèrent votre pire ennemi. Doublement.

Je me souviens de notre départ. Vous formiez un groupe hétéroclite où je n'avais pas ma place. Où j'aurais voulu ne pas être.  
Il y avait une petite fille aux yeux étranges, enfant gâtée qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Elle souffrirait. Et elle mourrait. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qui nous attendait tous ? Il y avait un Nain, étrange serviteur dont vous nous affubliez. Et pourtant, il n'a cessé de me suivre partout, telle une ombre. Peut-être sentait-il quelque chose ? Il y avait un jeune homme brun. Je n'aimais pas son odeur. Répugnante... Et familiaire. Nous avions la même, lui et moi. J'aurais voulu te le dire. J'aurais voulu pouvoir. Tant de choses, si j'avais pu parler...  
Et il y avait toi.   
Toi, Princesse d'Ambre, jeune femme éclatante de beauté, fougueuse et téméraire, prête à te battre contre des forces qui te dépassent, et pourquoi ? Un idéal perdu d'avance.   
Toi qui allais mourir, je le savais. Toi que j'aurais voulu pouvoir protéger, au moins toi, rien que toi. Toi qui était déjà morte, comme tout le reste. Il ne resterait rien, car telle était la volonté du Maître de mes Maîtres. Je pensais mon âme morte depuis longtemps, depuis ce jour où... Et pourtant, ta seule vue m'a rappelé au monde, m'a tiré du néant où je m'engouffrais déjà, annihilé par Lui. J'avais abondonné la lutte, comprenant dès la première seconde que c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Et je n'avais aucune raison pour me battre. Jusqu'à toi. Je me suis battu, alors, Princesse ; en vain.

Plus tard, une autre femme s'est jointe à nous. Elle n'est pas restée longtemps. Et l'homme que vous pourchassiez, enfin, est venu vous narguer. Dérisoire. Ignorant qui il avait en face. Quelle colère a pris mon Maître, faisant écho à la mienne mais pour d'autres raisons, lorsque nous l'avons vu disparaître, emportant avec lui le Craft. Mon Maître avait des raisons d'être furieux ; d'abord, il devait donner le change, pour que vous ne vous doutiez de rien. Ensuite, il aurait voulu s'emparer lui-même de la Clé. Je me suis demandé pourquoi il ne vous avait pas tué, tous, dès le départ. Peut-être sentait-il le tumulte que tu soulevais en moi ? Alors il s'amusait, me manipulant comme un vulgaire marionnette désarticulée, sans âme.   
Mais pas sans amour.  
Je me souviens de ma rage ce jour-là, alors que j'ai compris combien Wagner était fort, malgré tout. Que peut-être, s'il n'avait pas fait cavalier seul, si vous vous étiez unis vers le seul véritable but, s'il avait su qui, ce que j'étais en réalité, alors peut-être n'aurait-il pas été trop tard. Peut-être aurait-il été encore temps de sauver la Création. Peut-être aurais-je alors pu trouver encore la force de te sauver, toi.   
Mais rien de tout cela n'est arrivé.

Je me souviens de ma joie futile, et ma souffrance pour toi, lorsque la voix t'a déclaré sang impur. Pendant une fraction de seconde, j'ai pu oublier ce que j'étais devenu. Et j'avais oublié l'espoir d'avoir un avenir. L'espoir est encore plus atroce lorsqu'on le sait inaccessible.   
Je me souviens d'Ambre. Futures ruines avant simple disparition et oubli.   
Je me souviens de ce dîner en tête à tête. Il m'avait semblé apercevoir du soulagement dans tes yeux. Joie de me revoir... vivant ? Oh, Princesse, je ne suis plus vivant depuis longtemps, je suis pire que mort. J'ai savouré ces instants, pourtant, car je savais mieux que quiconque combien ils seraient uniques et précieux. Et ta cousine aux yeux dorés est arrivée, brisant la magie qui nous unissait. Les noms ne m'ont jamais beaucoup importé, mon Maître s'en souciait encore moins. Le tien pourtant restera gravé dans ma chair. Si tant est qu'elle m'appartienne encore...

Je me souviens de l'ouverture. Combien j'ai hurlé à l'intérieur de moi-même à ce moment-là ! Mon cri me semblait ricocher en moi, heurtant organes et os, sans parvenir à sortir. Vous prévenir. Qu'il ne fallait pas entrer. Qu'il ne fallait pas laisser seul l'homme à l'odeur détestable. Que tout était perdu d'avance. Vous ne vouliez pas comprendre. Vous ne saviez rien...   
Vous êtes parti nombreux. Mon Maître a suivi, et moi aussi, bien sûr.  
L'homme brun vous a trahi. Je n'ai pas été surpris, sauf peut-être qu'il ait attendu aussi longtemps. Mon Maître le méprisait, comment aurais-je alors pu ne pas ressentir de même à son égard ? L'homme nous a séparé. A nouveau, j'ai prié pour que la mort me prenne enfin. Deux fois séparé de toi, c'était plus que je ne pouvais le supporter. Mais mon Maître est joueur, et il t'a retrouvé, toi. Il t'a choisi car il savait tout ce que tu représentais pour moi. Et nous avons fait route ensemble.  
J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir m'en réjouir, mais comment, alors que je savais que je ne faisais qu'attirer d'avantage la Mort sur toi ? Et j'ai senti l'Autre te donner la bague. J'ai lutté de toutes mes forces, je te le jure, Princesse, j'aurais sacrifé n'importe quoi, tout le peu qui me restait encore, pour que tu la refuses. Mais tu as accepté. Avec... reconnaissance ? Je me souviens de ton regard, à ce moment-là. Un regard qui, en d'autres circonstances, avec une autre bague, aurait fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Mais un Damné n'a pas le droit au bonheur, même fugace. Il n'a pas le droit de rêver.   
Je n'ai pu que te contempler signer ta perte, faisant de toi une chose encore pire que moi, en un sens, si tant est qu'une telle chose soit possible. Mon esclave. Non ; l'esclave de mon autre Maître.  
Je me souviens de tes yeux, tes si beaux yeux, de la fureur qui les illuminait, lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés face à l'avatar de mon Maître. Si tu avais pu savoir que ton ennemi ne se tenait pas face à toi, mais à tes côtés ! Qu'aurais-tu fais alors ? M'aurais-tu tué ? Aurais-tu essayé ? Je suis heureux malgré tout que les choses se soient passées autrement, car tu serais morte plus tôt, sinon. Je remercie... j'ignore à qui adresser ma gratitude, mais je suis heureux de chaque instant où tu respires encore. Je savoure ton souffle car il m'indique que tu es encore en vie. Je souhaitais être là pour en recueillir le dernier. Il semblerait qu'on m'ôte même cela...   
Mon Maître s'est lassé de son jeu et nous a séparé de nouveau. Et c'est la dernière fois que tu m'as regardé comme Gabriel de Perséides, l'homme que je fus autrefois, l'homme que tu croyais que j'étais. J'emporterai avec moi ton regard, Princesse. Et je te remercie pour lui, et pour tout.

J'aurais voulu que jamais le Sorcier Noir n'ôte mon masque, afin que tu ne sâches jamais, afin de pouvoir conserver le semblant d'attention bienveillante que tu semblais me porter. Et, surtout, pour ne jamais voir dans tes yeux une douleur dont je serais l'unique responsable. Je comprends tes sentiments, cette sensation de perte, de trahison. Je l'ai vécu, moi aussi. Je "vis" avec...  
Je comprends ensuite moins les raisons de ton comportement. Lorsque le Sorcier Noir voulut en finir avec moi, m'apportant enfin le soulagement que je réclamais tant, tu as voulu t'interposer. Pourquoi, Princesse ? Me sauver ?  
Ta petite cousine t'a empêché de m'approcher. Je la bénis et la maudis à la fois. Voulait-elle te tenir à l'écart pour que le sort fonctionne et m'achève ? Voulait-elle te protéger ? Je l'ignore mais seul le résultat compte à mes yeux. Et pourtant, j'aurais voulu pouvoir au moins une fois passer ma main dans tes cheveux... Te dire adieu.  
Le sort m'a frappé en plein et je ne pensais pas pouvoir encore autant souffrir. Physiquement du moins, car ma condition, tout comme ta présence ou ton absence, sont des tortures perpétuelles et toujours plus intenses. J'ai senti le Noir m'engloutir, mon Maître me quitter, et même si l'Autre restait en moi, je me sentais enfin libéré. Oui, je suis libre à présent, Princesse. Je suis heureux...

Je suis heureux, alors cesse de pleurer pour moi, Gershen, je ne le mérite pas... T'avoir rencontré, même si ce n'était plus vraiment moi, aura été le plus grand bonheur de mon existence.   
J'ai une requête, une prière à formuler. Accepteras-tu, Princesse d'Ambre, Princesse du Chaos ? Accepteras-tu, pendant le peu de temps qu'il te reste... Accepteras-tu de me pardonner ?

Un myosotis pour toi, Princesse... Pour que tu ne m'oublies pas trop vite...


End file.
